The aim of this conference is to bring together experienced research leaders in the fields of alcoholism and bioethics to identify the ethical problems involved in alcohol/alcoholism research, to discuss methods for resolving these problems and to propose guidelines for the more ethical use of human volunteers in alcohol/alcoholism research. Recognizeable ethical problems in this field include the experimental administration of alcohol to alcoholics, high risk relatives of alcoholics, juveniles, females (who might be unexpectedly pregnant) and others. The potentialities for misuse of impending tests for the positive identification of alcoholics and other heavy drinkers should be discussed in advance of a probelm developing. A conference to discuss these issues is proposed. Publication of a book or monograph of the proceeding is proposed.